elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamal
|Base ID = }} Hamal, also known as Mother Hamal, is the Nord High Priestess of the Temple of Dibella in the city of Markarth. Background When first met after breaking into the Inner Sanctum, she is holding a ritual where she attempts to gain guidance from Dibella about the goddess' new Sybil. She will gruffly speak to the player once she catches them, stating that they must "serve penance" for breaking into the Sanctum, thus starting "The Heart of Dibella." Quests The Heart of Dibella After breaking into the Inner Sanctum (either to steal the Dibella Statue for Degaine, or simply entering at all), Hamal will accost the player, demanding that they pay penance for entering the restricted chamber. Though normally such penance is a term of servitude (for females) or outright death (for males), she will make an exception this time, as the Temple needs a new Sybil, and sends the player to fetch the new Sybil from Broken Tower Redoubt. After returning to the Temple with the new Sybil, Hamal directs the player to go pray at Dibella's shrine, from which they will gain the permanent blessing, Agent of Dibella. Dialogue General :Can you train me in Enchanting? "You've come to the right place. I'd be happy to teach you." Steal the Statue of Dibella :This statue looks valuable. "Indeed it is." :I heard there was a valuable statue here. "There are many valuable artifacts all through the temple." The Heart of Dibella "And just what do you think you're doing?" :I was curious about the temple. "Unfortunately for you, we don't allow . You have committed a breach, and must pay the penalty." ::What is the penalty? "Normally, a . Luckily for you, there are more pressing matters. We could make an example of you, but perhaps you could be put to better use." :::What use is that? "The ceremony you so rudely interrupted was the Exalted Protocol of the Dibellan Sybil. I don't expect you to know what that means. Suffice to say that our Sybil was recently lost to us. Through the Protocol, we have seen the home of the next Sybil, to the north, in a small village pressed against the stone. If you can travel there, and retrieve our young Sybil, your transgression will be forgiven." ::::I'm not your errand boy. The statue is mine! "So be it. We gave you a choice." ::::I will undertake this penance. Where is the village? "We believe the place in our vision to be Karthwasten. Now move quickly. The girl must be brought to the temple as soon as possible." :::::Anything else in it for me? :::::" " :::::" " :::::What is a Sybil? "The Sybil of Dibella spends her entire life in direct communion with the goddess. From the time she's a little girl to the moment she expires, she is a direct connection with the heavenly mother. From her reverie, we know the mind of our god. We have had a vision of the next Sybil, living in a village to the north. She must be brought to the temple for her reverie to begin." ::::::Why is this all such a secret? "We prefer not to announce that the Sybil has died until we can introduce the new one. People like to know that we're connected to the goddess." ::::::The girl is just taken from her family? "It's considered a great honor for the family. Their daughter will never know hardship, and the goddess blesses them with great bounty." (After finding Fjotra) I've brought your Sybil. "You... you found her? I can't believe it. Let the girl come with me and we can begin her preparation. I will send word to her family that she is in good hands. You've truly earned the Blessing of Dibella, child. Prostrate yourself before her altar, and she will bestow her gift." Trivia *Hamal is one of the two Master Trainers for Enchanting (the other being Neloth ); the maximum level she can train to is 90. However, one must complete "The Heart of Dibella" quest before she will agree to give training. *If the Dragonborn accepts a little side quest from Degaine involving the theft of the Dibella statue located in the temple, Hamal will send Hired Thugs. Even after "The Heart of Dibella" is completed, hired thugs may still be sent. *Hamal apparently dislikes Betrid Silver-Blood, as she will send a Letter of Thanks if the Dragonborn kills Betrid before "The Forsworn Conspiracy." *Unlike most quest-givers, she is not essential. This means that if she is killed before giving her quest, said quest will be forfeited and impossible to be started. Bugs * The quest "Rescue" may have a problem. Hamal isn't in the same location of the rescue. To solve this, first accomplish the objective of killing the Master Vampire. After that you have two options to locate her: use the console command player.moveto ID OR open the journal, select the objective and press show on map to find her and all missions are complete. * Her dialogue may bug after sneaking in to the Inner Sanctum of the Temple of Dibella and she becomes hostile. **Note: May sometimes be fixed by sheathing your weapons if they were drawn when entering the Sanctum. The Dragonborn may receive a bounty of 500 or more due to this bug. **Also if you let Mother Hamal attack you and then run outside and get arrested and then go and talk to her she will give you the quest. **If you run to the left side of the room where the priestesses are found, either Anwen or Orla will stop you as usual. Before Hamal can speak to you, run further into the inner sanctum into the last room. Hamal will run after you and speak to you, initiating the quest The Heart of Dibella. The Dragonborn should incur no bounty using this method. **Using a Calm spell or the Voice of the Emperor power will cause the priestesses to stop fighting, allowing you to talk to Mother Hamal and receive The Heart of Dibella quest. The Dragonborn may receive a bounty of 500 or more. **Alternately, use Whirlwind Sprint to reach the last room of the inner sanctum and use a Scroll of Harmony to induce Hamal to dialog with you instead of attack. ** Note: May be fixed by using the setrelationshiprank console command before talking to anyone: ***player.setrelationshiprank 0001e766 4 **The same command may need to be applied to Anwen and Orla in the temple with the following IDs: 00019901 and 0019902 Appearances * de:Mutter Hamal es:Hamal ru:Хамал pl:Hamal Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Priests Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers